pokle_and_suchfandomcom-20200215-history
King Dedede
"Clobbah,Clobbah,Clobbah" ~King Dedede King Dedede is the main antagonist and the second protagonist from the Nintendo franchise named Kirby and is also the main antagonist from Milky Star Nightmares.He is pretty weird too by constantly watching anime with his cereal and by just showing off on Kirby that he can inhale more enemies than he can.He is also the owner of Nightmare Enterprises and is the one who rules Milky Star Town Physical Appearance King Dedede is a blue and tall penguin that wears a red royal suit and a red hat to go along with it.Has big yellow feet and a big yellow mouth. Personality King Dedede is an arrogant penguin who mostly cares about himself than others and is sometimes a bit weird.He can have a care for others sometimes he just doesn't really show that which is really rare.He seems to be chill with some of his friends like Waddle Dee and Meta Knight too.He kinda doesn't get along with Kirby that well. History King Dedede Plush Unboxing(pretty dramatic) PokleThePickle finally got King Dedede so he then decided to make a video of him unboxing King Dedede. "The Dedede" An Awful Commercial Nobody Watched King Dedede decided to participate in this commercial that Kirby was offering him, he ended up hating that offer later on. Kirbee Ploosh Moviee Interview King Dedede was later hired by Kirby to produce his upcoming movie that was untitled at first. He was the first one to be interviewed during that interview. Abilities Inhale King Dedede can swallow enemies from a great distance,but his sucking ability is not as great as Kirby's is. Hammer King Dedede uses his hammer in case any other plan doesn't work,the hammer is used to clobber Kirby Gordo Throw For some odd reason...King Dedede can summon Gordos to hit by the hammer to launch at his enemies and such. Rocket Hammer King Dedede can literally use his hammer as a rocket to launch towards his enemies which causes real and serious damage. Gallery IMG 0048.JPG|King Dedede standing on top of the abandoned castle. IMG 0082.JPG|King Dedede standing on a "hill" along with Kirby. Future Dedede.jpg|Masked Dedede IMG 0108.JPG|King Dedede looking around his castle with Waddle Doo Quotes * King Dedede is the name and clobberin is my game! * Yo Meta Knight,I'm a macaroni * I am not surprised that my evil clone of Kirby is calling me a fat penguin thing * CLOBBAH,CLOBBAH,CLOBBAH!!! * I wish I still had my clobberin hammer to clobber that there Kirby... * I hate WMM so much and such * KABLOOOOOM!!! * I put bombs on those melons Kirby and you just ate them all,HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * This is why I hate Pop Music... Notes * King Dedede is a penguin. * He doesn't like Kirby. * Likes to eat 3 cereals a day. * Watches anime involving cereal. * Clobbers that there Kirby. * Tends to show off to Kirby and others most of the time. * King Dedede normally likes to beat up Kirby 10 times a day. * Dedede's favorite holiday is usually Halloween because he gets to wear his Spider-Man costume. * Watches too much A N I M E about cereal. * Has to end up getting possessed several times in the Kirby franchise. * Makes motivational videos such as "How to Steal Money" or "How to Clobber that There Kirby Just Right" and just tutorial videos like that. * Loves to be inside his Kingdom. * King Dedede is usually a Night Owl and not a Morning Bird. * In 2010, the total amount of macaroni King Dedede has eaten is about 300,000 macaronis. * Has been inhaled by Kirby. * Was a teacher on time, he ended up getting fired due to hitting his students with his hammer. * He hates having to participate in a Duel with Meta Knight most of the time. * Hates Sports Category:Kirby and Star Pals Characters Category:Featured Category:Characters Category:Villains and Such Category:Leads Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Alive